


Skype & Distance

by RomComLover



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, OOC, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Skype, Tie Kyman, Video Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomComLover/pseuds/RomComLover
Summary: Kyle was content keeping his healthy friendships. But sometimes urges get the best of you when you think no one can see you.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Skype & Distance

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll notice I go back and forth between saying Eric or Cartman. It’s kinda the mood.

It took Kyle about two minutes to download Skype on the brand new laptop he’d gotten for university, his parents and brother were so proud of him. He felt excitement bubbling as he stared at the progress bar. Once installed, he opened the app, eager to log in. The whooshing sound brought a smile to his face , and then Kyle stared at the screen with a bit of restlessness. 

It was temping to go see if his roommate, Jeremy, was busy doing whatever it was that English majors did for homework and effectively avoiding him, he grimaced at the thought, he was banned from ever touching anything in _their_ kitchen again after their little stove top fire… it wasn’t _his_ fault he wasn’t used to electric stove tops, he was surprised they allowed them in dorms at all. Before he could look around and check on Jeremy, the soft vibration on his desk caught his attention. Reaching out to grab his phone, Kyle quickly unlocked it and smirked at the message.

**Cartman:**

**How's school, Ivy League?**

Kyle rolled his eyes.

**Classes haven’t started yet, I’m just setting up my laptop.**

Usually he’d talk to Stan or Ike but everyone was busy with their own things. He stared at his laptop while he waited for the updates to finish. Kyle was transfixed on the progress. A notification sound came from his machine, the Skype icon indicated that he had received a solicitation to video call. Kyle all but blushed at the notification, clicking on it to accept the incoming call. He watched as a black window opened and the screen starts to adjust itself on him and Eric Cartman.

“Ah-ha!” Eric exclaimed as though he had discovered something, his eyes were piercing fully meeting Kyle’s, as though he was looking at Kyle’s face in the camera instead of on the screen. He looked good, Kyle thought to himself, feeling himself swallow slowly.

“How’s practice been?” he asked casually, watching as Cartman’s eyes darted around the computer as he clicked things and moved them around. Maybe getting other windows out of the way, Kyle figured, watching as Eric got an excited look on his face that he only ever really got when he talked about money making schemes.

“It’s annoying! There are a bunch of redneck Hicks who think they know football. I’m beating their asses and coach loves it!” Eric said proudly, Kyle could hardly control rolling his eyes. “I'm pretty good you know.” Of course Kyle knew that, Eric leaned forward, putting his head in one of his hands as he propped it on his desk with his elbows, pressing on his cheek, a devilish grin on his face. “What about you, Jew?”

Kyle sighed, looking over at the mountain of textbooks required for his first year. “pretty much how I envisioned it.” He looked back to Eric, who had a smirk on his face that made Kyle’s heart flutter. “I’ll probably like them… My classes, I mean.”

Eric’s smile got even wider, he tossed his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. “Thats cool, I guess. Must be living the dream, nerd.” over the years they had finally come to a point where they could consider themselves friends, and Kyle knew how to read him. Kyle’s fingers gripped into loose fists as he watched Eric Cartman lose his confidence for a second.

“Cartman, you did the right thing,” he said, voice low and serious. “You got a full ride to go there for Pete’s sake! You got out of South Park! You’re going to do something with yourself like you always wanted!” He said with a matter of fact voice that used to piss Eric off, but right now he realized he missed their bickering and jabbing. They were maybe hours away by bus or train, emotions filtered by a computer camera as Eric sat pouting, a pout Kyle couldn’t kiss. He straightened himself, it’s not that he _would_ if he was there, he reminded himself embarrassed, thinking of every opportunity in the many years of high school he could have told Eric how he felt and every time he hesitated, reminding himself that he was satisfied with what they had. He didn’t need to pressure himself, not when they still had time to enjoy their developing friendship, as it was; and then, when Eric told Kyle about the football scholarship, suddenly time was replaced by distance, all of Kyle’s hopes for Cartman to go out there and make something of himself, Kyle wouldn’t jeopardize that for the sake of a romance. No matter how badly he wanted it.

“You're right,” is Eric’s response, his shoulders hunched forward a little as his hands disappear into his lap. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t argue with you.” Kyle felt his brow furrow and clenched his jaw tightly to keep the smirk off his face. It worked, because Eric nodded, then tilted his with a grin as he started talking about his practice schedule, leaving Kyle enough time to swallow the weight in his throat before he had to talk again.

\----------

It wasn’t a shock when he came home early after class about a month later to Jeremy and his partner making out on the couch, but their reaction of falling onto the floor in an awkward mess made it quite clear they didn’t know that he knew. 

“Did you honestly think you were hiding anything?” Kyle asked flatly as his roommate pulled himself up using the arm of the sofa, face as red as his partner sweater where it was tossed onto the coffee table without care. It was cute, reminding him of the color of Eric’s childhood sweater, the other guy on the couch choosing just to lie limp on the floor with his face in his hands and agonized groans worming through his fingers, clearly mortified having been found out. Kyle turned into the kitchen to grab a snack, bringing it into the living room and crashing on the end of the couch, putting his feet up on the table as he cracked open his beer and flipped on the television like they weren’t flame-faced and stiff where they’d crawled into their seats (not touching at all) next to him. Kyle browsed through the channels until he found the one he was looking for, and almost immediately, the two next to him relaxed a bit.

“Oh, it’s on television,” Jeremy said, and Kyle nodded as he took a bite of cold pizza. It was a college football game, but not just any college football game; it was the first game of the season, and Cartman’s school was getting ready for defense. Kyle had gotten the excited text a week ago, telling him that he might get switched in during the second half, and Kyle should watch it because he was a super nerd, always busy with classes. He was indeed super busy, and usually spent his afternoons studying in the library, but he wasn’t going to miss this for the world. Eric’s college football debut was televised late in the evening, time he could have used to sleep but he’d miss watching it.

Sure enough, Eric was switched in, and Kyle watched every movement with hungry eyes. His skills had gotten stellar by their third year of high school, with the kind of agility Cartman had fantasized about as a first year matching the kind of control he’d worked so hard to recover after an injury freshman year. It had felt like a dream watching him that last season their senior year, how powerful his movements were, leading their team to victory. A step away from getting the recognition of gods. 

He was in top form today, Kyle noted proudly, wondering selfishly for a moment if it was because he told Eric he would definitely watch, if that extra power Eric had picked up was because of the high-intensity coaching he was getting or if it was because he knew his lifelong rival was watching. Kyle let himself taste the feeling for just a moment, indulging in his needs until Cartman shut down the opposing team, bringing his team to their first win. Eric looked happy, Kyle felt happy, and Jeremy and his boyfriend had forgotten their amorous pre-game activity and had gotten involved in the game with the same level of interest Kyle had brought. Well, maybe they hadn’t completely forgotten about it, as Jeremy stood and reached over the coffee table in front of them to get his phone, and Kyle was first in row to see the other guy eyes take in a very slow and thorough stare at Jeremy’s posterior. Kyle loudly excused himself to go to his homework.

When he got into his room and shut his door, he plopped down at his desk and opened his laptop. It would be a couple of hours before Eric would get online, Kyle knew how he tended to lose track of time when he was studying, Kyle double-clicked on the blue and white logo and opened Skype. Eric would call him if he could, and until then, Kyle figured he’d get his work done. It was a while before he had to turn on his lamp, the only marker of the passing of time as the sun dipped beneath the line of buildings outside his window and made it too dark to read.

It was probably hours later when there was the sound of a video call coming in, and Kyle looked to his laptop to see that Eric was calling him. He pressed the accept button almost immediately, heart jumping when he saw the excitement still making Eric glow even through the low-quality video. 

“Kahl, did you see?” Eric asked, voice high and still filled with post-game adrenaline. Kyle couldn’t help the grin that pulled his lips. 

“Yeah. You were great, Cartman.” Kyle straightened, rolling his head around to work out the kinks as he abandoned his homework for the moment. “That defense as giving you a rough time.”

“Mmm, we talked about ways to avoid them, I’m kind of pissed we couldn't,” Eric answered, leaning in a bit closer to the computer as he put his weight on his desk. Kyle was suddenly able to pick up the fact that Eric’s hair was slightly damp, probably from a shower after getting back to his room, and his skin was flushed from the heat of a bath. Kyle swallowed thickly, feeling his hands tighten on the arms of his desk chair.

“And the quarterback, too. That was a tough one, wasn’t it?” Kyle asked, feeling his voice become breathy, and hoping that it wasn’t being picked up through the microphone, hoping that it wasn’t high-quality enough for Eric to hear the soft groan when the brunette bit his lip in frustration.

“He got a pretty good run at the end,” Eric said, lips curling around the words in the kind of way that Kyle often pictured wrapped around his cock, and Kyle shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unable to look away from Eric’s mouth and so very, very glad that it wouldn’t look weird for him not to make eye contact like this. “We went with a direct approach and slipped through us, I don’t think anyone else expected it but me.”

“Mmhmm,” Kyle agreed, his right hand tightening on his desk hard, out of sight of the camera, because he was aching to touch himself, and there was a split second of weakness where his arm moved and his hand fell to his thigh before he stopped himself, because he was absolutely not going to masturbate to Cartman like this, and he would be able to see his arm move even if he couldn’t see what Kyle was doing, and it would be obvious what he was doing - (but this was Cartman, maybe he wouldn’t notice, too enthralled in his game reporting) - no, no, God he was achingly hard just thinking about it, thinking about touching himself with Eric Cartman sitting there, thinking about touching himself with Eric Cartman watching, maybe telling him how to do it, maybe touching himself too, letting Kyle tell him how to touch…

And then, before he had mentally given in, he exhaled a soft breath of relief as his palm brushed over the hardness in his sweatpants, _just_ enough for sensation. Eric was looking everywhere, eyes moving but mind seeing the game as he replayed every play to Kyle, and that thought had his breath hitching in his throat as he pressed a little harder. Eric was still his friend, a little bit, going over the game plays and looking maybe not for approval, but for input, and Kyle would give it.

“It was a good call to corner him,” Kyle said, barely able to keep a steady breath as he slipped his hand into his sweatpants slowly enough so that it wouldn’t be obvious on the camera what he was doing. He looked away from Eric to the little window of himself, hyper-focused on his arm and its movements, until he was able to feel the slickness of the precum beneath his fingertips. He bit his tongue hard, felt his jaw quiver as he curled his fingers around and moved just his wrist, slowly, painfully almost, but enough for sensation.

Eric chuckled and seemed happy that Kyle agreed with him, and the sound went straight to his cock. The breathing through his nose was a little too uneven, so he parted his lips just enough for air, just enough to lick his dry lips, but not enough for the soft moan low in his lungs to come any further than the knot in his throat, the way Eric kept talking, completely oblivious and yet so fucking hot, with his hair that probably smelled like that tea tree oil his mother got him, and maybe he still used that cinnamon toothpaste Kyle could smell on his breath when he leaned in to whisper insults during class, his throat strong and thick as he tossed his head to the side to let drops from the shower still clinging to the strands go flying about, begging for Kyle’s teeth. Kyle barely bit back the groan, squeezing himself hard, moving only a centimeter each stroke but so close just from thinking about going down on Eric in the shower, just dropping to his knees and taking him in until his nose tickled from the trimmed dark hair he could draw from memory, he’d engraved the sight in his mind from back in high school, swallowing every drop when Eric clenched his dominant hand in Kyle’s curls and rode him hard. Kyle’s toes curled in his socks, spine clenched tight as he came harder than he had in a long time, left hand gripping the edge of his desk as he leaned forward just a bit, curling in ever so slightly as his hips jolted ever so much, lungs burning as he held his breath tight in his chest to keep from making noise as he rode each wave of his orgasm hard and deep while still trying to look presentable on camera.

He blinked into himself as soon as he could manage, just in time to see Eric trying his best to smother a yawn, his lips still curled in a smirk but the energy dying. He probably hadn’t passed out from the game yet, Kyle thought, pulling his hand out of his pants and holding the cum he managed to catch in his palm carefully. He eyed the box of tissues next to his bed, a step away and far too suspicious. “You look tired, Cartman,” he said, swallowing nervously when he heard how croaky his voice had gotten. “You should go get some sleep before your practice tomorrow.”

“But I want to talk to youuu,” Cartman whined pitifully, eyes focusing on the computer screen and not the game replay in his head probably for the first time in the conversation. “You probably have a lot of tests coming up, so you’ll be busy and I’ll be busy with practice.”

“I’ll call you when I can, Cartman, but you really need to get some rest. You know you’re tired, and I can see you yawning,” Kyle responded, earning an scoff. It was endearing, just what Kyle needed, and he felt the smile tugging on his lips as the warmth moved from his crotch to his chest. “Go get some rest, fatass. You did well today, you deserve it.”

“I’m not fat!” Eric exclaimed, pausing for a moment and flushing with the compliment and unable to keep a sour expression. “Night, Jew.”

“Night, Cartman,” Kyle bid, and the call ended with a soft beep.

\----------

As Cartman had predicted, the next month resulted in only two Skype calls and definitely zero masturbation, even Stan was busy. Kyle was finding himself too tired to talk for longer than ten minutes at a time due to tests and midterms, let alone do anything naughty in the meantime. He did, however, manage to watch a couple of Cartman’s games, spending the entire physics lab for the one he missed in a sour mood that had his lab partner even more on edge than usual.

The third month passed with Cartman’s schedule amping up, and Kyle watched as Cartman would often cradle his head in his arms as they spoke, drifting off into sleep as Kyle watched, heart aching and fingers tingling with the need to brush those bangs out of Eric’s face. He watched for as long as he could let himself, memorizing every detail as it changed, watching Eric’s shoulders get even stronger, watched his face beam with more pride and cockiness as his throw got even stronger than before. When he was lucky, he would get to see Cartman wake up, groggy and listening when Kyle told him to go to bed, because Eric would strip off his shirt and rub his eyes groggily before disconnecting the call, leaving Kyle with the kind of eye-candy that kept him satisfied imagining how long it would take him to learn each press of his soft muscles with his tongue until their next call.

The fourth month brought stress for the both of them, with the game season getting more intense as they pushed into the summer, and finals for Abe that threatened him and his classmates into an early grave. Jeremy and his partner, Matt (who had, blissfully, all but moved in, bringing his cooking skills with him) had found their own way to get rid of the stress, but the second time Kyle walked into the apartment after a late night in the library and heard the soft sounds of smacking flesh and soft purrs of pleasure through the door, he’d decided it was enough. He needed a dose of Cartman to get him through the next two weeks, and then he would be free.

Kyle shut his door behind him as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb Jeremy in his… activities… as he was always significantly more pleasant to deal with after Matt had his way with him, and significantly more irritable and annoyingly embarrassed when interrupted. He’d yet to get it through his head that Kyle didn’t care that two of his male school mates were fucking, that if he’d had it his way he’d be in the same boat.

Opening Skype, Kyle crossed his fingers that there would be a little green circle next to Eric’s name, and when he saw it, he felt a kind of weepy happiness. He clicked on the button as quickly as he could, praying that Cartman would answer, that he _could_ answer, because even if it was just to look at him or get told that he couldn’t talk right now, Kyle needed to see those eyes and that condescending smirk for a good recharge before academic warfare. 

It took longer than usual, but after a few breathless seconds, there was a click, and then Cartman came into view. He was shirtless, face a bit flushed but definitely happy to see Kyle, and those lips curled into the kind of grin that had Kyle’s heart on a bus to see it in person. “K-Kahl,” Eric said, voice oddly breathless, and Kyle blinked slowly.

“Did I interrupt a workout?” he asked, watching with fascination as Eric’s face turned a dark shade of red, and he averted his eyes from the computer screen.

“Working… yeah, I was… working out,” Eric responded, hesitantly, and Kyle stared blankly at Eric shifting in his seat, and he was not the most socially observant person, but he knew Eric, he knew Eric Cartman, he knew when Cartman was lying, and he wasn’t so stupid as to not realize what was going on.

“You were masturbating,” Kyle corrected, and Eric made a scandalous face, and now that same kind of red that Eric’s sweater had once been flushed on his skin, reminding him of one time Ms. Cartman walked in on Kyle about to tell Eric how much he wanted to kiss him, and suddenly Kyle felt way too hot in his clothes, his mouth too dry and his hands too empty. “Should I… uh…”

“H-Hold on!” Eric responded immediately, straightening from where he’d been hunched over in his embarrassment. “I haven’t gotten to talk to you lately so don’t worry about it.”

Kyle stared at his computer screen, watched every heated twitch of Eric’s body as he cut his eyes back to the screen and then away, blushing harder each time, and he wondered if he could really make out redness around that one nipple, if Eric had been pinching it while touching himself, and now that he was thinking about it, he could see Eric’s messy sheets over his shoulder, and he could visualize it in his mind: Eric, face flushed, body writing as he arched into his hand and touched himself hard, digging his nails into his sides, drawing angry red lines on his skin, biting his lip so he didn’t bother his roommate, and now Kyle was hard, hand coming up to cover his mouth and feeling the heat of his blush against his palm.

“What were you…” Kyle started, stopping when he caught himself, horrified that he was about to ask, but Eric’s gaze was quick to find his, eyes dilated and aroused. Kyle swallowed hard.

“What was I...?” Eric repeated, voice breathy, and Kyle felt the whimper crawl up his throat, felt it claw its way to the back of his mouth, almost came out. God, did he… was he…?! “Do you… do you _really_ want to know?” 

A gasp ghosted past his lips, barely audible, only reaching his mind through the feel of desperation thick in his throat. His hands stiffened, scratching at the desk as his cock throbbed between his legs as Eric Cartman licked his lips, not intentionally teasing (probably) but definitely getting it done. He could barely hear his roommate and his boyfriend anymore over the blood rushing in his ears, overcome with desperate and filthy thoughts. Kyle bit his lower lip, dragged his teeth across it, and with a stifled groan, he gave in. “Yes… Tell me.”

He saw the hitch in Cartman’s breath as his chest expanded sharply, clearly surprised by his response, a blush coursing his pale skin down his throat, as he swallowed and then opened his mouth. “I was… touching myself… thinking about… a certain Jew,” Eric said, voice little more than a whisper into the computer. Kyle swore under his breath, dragging his short nails over the top of his desk towards the edge. “I was thinking… about you... that one time you… you were touching yourself on camera.”

“Aw fuck,” Kyle breathed, hands clutching his desk like a lifeline, torn between flaring embarrassment that Eric had known, and the kind of arousal that was currently making him feel dizzy. “Cartman, I-”

“I was thinking about… you doing it again,” Eric continued, hands disappearing from view and causing the air in Kyle’s lungs to leave. “wanted you to… do what I told you to do, and… have you tell me what to do.”

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Kyle growled, voice guttural and low in his throat. “And… God, Cartman, can… can you pinch yourself again…?” Eric blushed, probably embarrassed that Kyle had noticed, but he nodded, reaching up a seductive hand to his muscled chest. He ran his finger over his nipple, closing his eyes and exhaling softly before lightly pinching between his pointer finger and thumb. Kyle stared, stomach in knots, mouth hanging open and breath rushing out as Eric breathed his name. “Say my name...”

“Kahl,” Eric obliged, his other hand raising to take care of the other nipple, and Kyle lost his breath in the motion Eric made of rolling into his own touch, eyes closed and flush spreading onto his chest. His eyes cracked open, dark chocolate and pale piercing blue, both with the growing heat of arousal, lips parting as he licked them slowly. “Take your clothes off, Kyle… let me see you.”

Kyle made a desperate noise, reaching the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head. His hips tilted forward from his seat, and he unbuttoned his jeans as quickly as he could with shaking fingers, unzipping his pants as he wiggled out of his boxers and pants in a single motion. He was already soaking wet, dazed from how hard he was. “E-Eric, can I…”

“Not yet,” Eric breathed, tracing his hand down his stomach. “I want to see it first.” Kyle felt his face grow even hotter, clenching his eyes shut as he felt a bead of precum came at Eric’s order, but he did as he was told and stood, watching in the little box on the side of the screen as his hard cock came into view. Eric’s eyes stared at his screen intently, chest rising and falling hard as he stared with dark arousal. “Touch it,” he said, and Kyle did, stroking from the head to the base with a finger before pressing his palm and wrapping his fingers in a tight squeeze. 

“ _Eric_ ,” Kyle hissed, gripping the back of his chair tightly in his left hand, staring at the screen only to see Eric slowly lifts his hand to his mouth, two fingers slipping inside as his tongue wet his fingers thoroughly. Kyle shuddered, unable to blink as he stared, moving his hand to the pace of Eric’s wrist fucking his mouth with his fingers, watching as Eric’s expression got almost slutty as he groaned around his- _oh fuck_ , Kyle whimpered.

Eric brought his fingers out of his mouth, Kyle hesitates, watching as he spread the saliva on his chest, slowly dragging the wet line down past where Kyle couldn’t see because of the desk. “Sit down,” and Kyle did, immediately, knowing that Eric wanted to see his face, and needed to give him exactly what he wanted. “I’m gonna touch myself now too.” 

Kyle couldn’t speak, just jerked a nod, and he watched Eric’s face, saw the moment he finally touched his own cock as those expressive eyebrows furrowed and his tongue came out, wetting his lips in a sharp exhale, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage as he watched each curve of Eric’s large muscular body, wished he could see Eric’s hips moving, wished that cock was inside of him, hard and hot in that push and pull pace he knew would drive him crazy, knew that Eric Cartman would drive him crazy, “I wish I could… touch you,” he whispered, and Eric nodded, eyes barely managing to stay open and watch the computer screen as his flush got deeper and his movements faster. “Eric- I-I want to...”

“Close… Kyle,” Eric said, arm moving faster, and it was so strong-looking, no longer that same weak fat boy that he’d met, crying everytime he didn’t get his way, but a man, a strong man that could easily pin him to a bed and fuck him until he couldn’t take it anymore, and _God_ he just wanted to come, he was so close, and he heard himself _begging_ Eric but couldn’t control himself, and then Eric’s head fell back, mouth parting in a broken gasp of his name, and Kyle followed, hard into the bottom of the desk, too far gone to catch anything but the way Eric kept saying his name, his arm still moving as he fucked his hand through his orgasm, he did the same, until he tasted blood.

He opened his eyes slowly, piecing himself together, realizing a few moments later that his face was covered in cooling beads of sweat, wet with drool from where he’d been trying to breathe, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and saw that he’d bitten his lip too hard, blood and spit on his forearm. Chest heaving, he looked at the computer screen, watching as Cartman’s chest expanded with each haggard breath, and then he saw the cum streaked over Cartman’s chest, and he couldn’t smother the groan even if he’d wanted to. 

“Ka-ahl..” Eric breathed, closing his mouth and hummed. Kyle stared, watched as Eric said it again, grinning a bit more each time, and it slowly dawned on him that perhaps Eric was testing how his name sounded in his ears, and suddenly more than ever, Kyle felt the distance between them as his hands felt empty and his lips cold. 

“After exams… maybe on break...”

“Yeah,” Eric said interrupting him, blinking his eyes open and looking at the screen with a shy smile. “I want to see you. You should visit me.” 

Kyle nodded, and then he got one of those rare genuine Eric Cartman smiles, the kind that opened a door to many possibilities. 

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone!


End file.
